


Family

by Hey Future Fish (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Trans Setter Squad [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Anxiety, Baking, but it's just kags realising things, i guess a mention of, this is honestly just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Hey%20Future%20Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before now, it had been solitude, it had been isolation because there was no other choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paktigija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paktigija/gifts).



> i''ve had this sitting around for a while now, and i was determined to finish it - it's a (very late) birthday present for a friend of mine ^^

Kageyama was sitting on their bed, pushing the volleyball into the air and letting it fall back into their hands over and over, the silence of the evening attempting to lure out their negativity. It was easier like this, with something to fill the silence, the soft sound of the ball as it hit their fingers becoming a gentle lullaby that allowed their own heartbeat to continue at a steady rhythm. There was something about these moments that Tobio had allowed to slip right past them before, something quiet and meaningful that they'd never been able to appreciate until now. Before now, it had been solitude, it had been isolation because there was no other choice. Now, however, there were friends that would sit by them, and that alone meant more than they could comprehend. But, it was tiring. They couldn't deny that spending a day with Hinata, Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san was hands-down one of the most exhausting things imaginable, and it had left them with an appreciation for this quiet time on nights like these.

Kageyama, did, however, appreciate their teammates, and they appreciated the way that their teammates stood by them, the way that they supported them without even the slightest consideration of judgment. That alone meant more to Kageyama than they could fully comprehend, and they wanted a way to show their gratitude. As they continued to toss the ball into the air, they tried their hardest to think of a way to express their thanks to the group of people, that loud, but caring family, that had become so very precious to Tobio without them even noticing. How had those precious moments, those precious feelings, tried to slip under the radar? And why had Tobio been so willing to let them? They knew all too well, had learned the hard way that it was important to grasp what you have with both hands and never, _never_ let go. So why? Kageyama had nothing else to ask themself as they pushed the ball a little harder, allowing it to fall onto the bed beside them.

They climbed to their feet and headed to the kitchen. Knowing all too well that the night was beginning to creep in, Kageyama gathered the ingredients and set out to bake a cake. Their skills were by no means brilliant, but it was better than anything Hinata could do. Probably. Most likely. Kageyama let their eyes shut, squeezing them tightly so as to fight back the anxiety that was bubbling under the surface, like blood through their veins, always there, always lurking. They shook their head and began buzzing around the space, being cautious about the amount of noise they made - they didn't particularly want to make their family aware of their presence. They set everything up with great care, noting the way their hands tried to shake as they measured the ingredients. The first attempt at melting the chocolate was abysmal by Tobio's standards, and they discarded the burnt remains with a frustrated sigh before trying once again. The cake had to be as close to perfect as possible, and they were not going to let anything ruin it. They'd never had people that cared about them before - never genuinely, and not like _this_. This cake was just a tiny token of their appreciation, a small representation of their gratitude, a tiny fragment of their heart that the team had helped to piece back together.

The next morning, Kageyama arrived as early as possible, and waiting outside, clutching the container to their chest. Their precious cake was inside, waiting for the team to arrive, and they were genuinely excited. They made small-talk with Hinata when he arrived - Kenma had bought Hinata a new game, and the pair had teamed up to play it online. Kageyama thought that that was pretty cool - video games weren't really their thing, but they'd always been curious about playing with other people. They decided then that, at some point, they'd ask Hinata to play with them - they just had to find a game that interested them. It wasn't long before the rest of the team piled in, as loud as ever, and Kageyama found themself standing in front of Suga, nervously fiddling with the container in their hands.

"I made something as a present for the team."  
"You did?" Sugawara's face was so full of surprise as they tried to peek into the container, "Let me see?"  
"It's a present for everyone. I want everyone to see," Kageyama said, and Suga's eyes lit up.  
"Guys! Kageyama has a present for us!" they yelled, and Kageyama waiting for the anxiety to creep in as the crowd surrounded the setters. They opened the container with slightly shaky hands, revealing a chocolate cake that made the team cheer. Anything negative that had once again started to flow through Tobio's body was gone, instead replaced with a tentative smile as some hands reached out to pat their back - other hands reached for the cake.

Before long, everyone was sitting cross-legged on the floor, each eating a piece of the chocolate cake, throwing random compliments Kageyama's way.  
"The Ruler can cook, amazing." Tsukishima had said, before Yamaguchi had laughed at him.  
"It's baking, Tsukki."  
"Shut up!"  
"Sorry, Tsukki!"

After everyone had finished eating, Kageyama stood up, and looked around the room. Their heart was hammering against their chest - this wasn't necessary, but they wanted to do it.  
"I just wanted to thank you all. I've never had... a real team before. Not like this. So, thank you. For being there. And for being understanding. Thank you. You're a good family to have," they sat back down, and there were a few laughs that came from around the room, before everyone dissolved into laughter.  
"We're not laughing at you," Suga promised, with a smile, knowing all too well that Tobio would read it that way, "We're happy. We can see you're growing - we can see how you grow every day and we're proud. Because we're a family. These kinds of things - having fun, and caring - that's just what a true family is. That's what we're here to do - so you don't need to thank us. We appreciate it, but we're family. You don't need to thanks us." Suga let their hand rest on Kageyama's arm, and Kageyama, who hand begun to stare at the floor mid-way through Suga's speech, nodded in response. "Would you be comfortable with a hug?" Suga asked, and Kageyama nodded once again. There was a slight pause, and suddenly noise surrounded Kageyama as every single one of their teammates crowded around the setter and hugged them. This was their family. And they didn't need to thank them.


End file.
